


Wolf and Cat

by pentapus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Batman AU, Digital Art, Fanart, Iruka in a catwoman suit, M/M, does not go by 'wolfman', the wolf of konoha, though he'd probably enjoy that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentapus/pseuds/pentapus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kakashi is Batman and Iruka is Catwoman, and team 7 are the disaster Robins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf and Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I tried a few versions of Iruka, including genderswap or altering the catwoman costume to be masculine, but in the end, I realized why change anything? So here's Iruka in a catsuit and heels.


End file.
